Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
One attraction for players is attachment to certain games with popular themes, unique features, or the like, thereby increasing the amount of game play and therefore revenue. Gaming establishments therefore have attempted to provide the most popular games to attract players. Of course, different groups of players may have different favorite games. It is therefore desirable to provide players a choice in selecting the games they can play to maximize appeal to the greatest number of players. Rather than having multiple machines that operate different games, different games may be loaded in a single gaming terminal and a player may choose different games on the same terminal therefore saving the expense and resources of installing multiple physical gaming terminals to meet the demands of players.
A further attraction to wagering games may be special game features that may enhance awards such as bonuses, multipliers, or free spins. However, special game features are typically associated with a single type of game and cannot be transferred to another game preferred by players.